Best Friend's Secret Love and Happiness
by YuriChan220
Summary: Chitose finally comes out to Ayano. But is it too good to be true? A birthday gift for Mikey-kun.


**Best Friend's Secret Love and Happiness**

 **Pairing: Ayano x Chitose**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuru Yuri or any of its characters.**

Alone outside of the school that afternoon, Chitose and Ayano stand in silence, with no one moving a muscle except for fidgeting of fingers or hem of their skirts. A light breeze blows past them, making their hair sway a little as the two best friends turn towards each other. A blush comes from the short silver haired girl, which surprises the vice president. Silence continues to fill the air until Ayano speaks up.

"S-so, um . . ." she says rather softly. "Wh-what's up? Why did you take me here?"

"I wanted to . . . tell you something important," Chitose replies while continuing to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "I've been having these . . . strange feelings. And at first, I didn't know what these feelings were until I came to realize that those feelings were signs of love."

The purple haired girl blinks. "L-love?"

"Yes." Chitose turns to her best friend. "And I also realized that I've been keeping those feelings to myself since I was supporting you and Toshino-san. However, I don't think I can hold it in any longer."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Ayano asks.

In an instant, the silver haired girl takes her friend's hands in her own with a serious expression on her face.

"Ayano-chan . . . I love you. Please go out with me!"

The vice president's eyes widen in surprise. She herself never realized Chitose's feelings since they became friends. She had been so blind from her feelings for Kyouko that she didn't realize Chitose had been in love with her best friend all this time. In fact, Ayano's heart begins to pump rapidly, plus a blush on her cheeks as she stares at Chitose.

"Chitose . . ." she says softly. "I never knew you felt this way. I apologize for not noticing it."

"It's alright," the silver haired girl says. "I know you have feelings for Toshino-san anyways. But I wanted to come out like this just to let you know how I feel."

Ayano blushes from this as she glances at the ground. Lately, after several failed attempts to confess to Kyouko, she had found out that the blonde had been spending more time with one of her childhood friends, Yui Funami. Figuring that the energetic girl may not accept Ayano's feelings after seeing this, she decided to let it go; move on so that she won't be depressed for long. She leans in and kisses her friend on the cheek.

"Chitose . . . thank you," Ayano says softly. "I love you, too." She hugs her best friend with small tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for being so blind to realize you had feelings for me."

Chitose giggles as she returns the embrace. "Silly, Ayano-chan. You don't have to apologize for such a thing. All that matters that you and I are together now."

"Yes!" Ayano says as she pulls away. "Let's be together forever!"

Both of the girls laugh as they stare at each other in the eyes for a moment before leaning in. Eyes begin to close as lips collide, making it a complete kiss. This lasts for about 30 seconds until the two need to pull away to catch their breath.

"Thank you, Chitose," Ayano says softly as she caresses her new lover's cheek. "Thank you for loving me."

"No problem, Ayano-chan," the silver haired girl says. "I love you, too."

Both of their hands intertwine as they both lean in again to share their second kiss . . .

Drops of drool spill on the wooden floor. The identical Ikeda twin, Chizuru, stares at the picture of Ayano and Chitose together while being aware of her drooling continuously dripping on the floor.

"Ah, Nee-san," she says to herself. "If only you had feelings for Sugiura-san . . ."

"Chizuru?" Chitose's voice calls.. "Are you in here?" She opens the door and notices her younger sister in front of the picture. Chizuru swiftly turns to her older sister, having been a bit surprised to see Chitose catching her fantasizing, but still has the serious expression on her face.

"Hey, Nee-san," she says.

Chitose giggles as she kneels next to her sister. "Were you fantasizing about me and Ayano-chan again?"

"Th-that's none of your concern," Chizuru says while turning away.

"Come on! It's obvious that there's a huge puddle of drool in front of you and staring at a picture of me and Ayano-chan."

There's a bit of silence before Chizuru speaks up.

"M-maybe . . . I just want to find my sister's happiness. That's all."

A gentle smile comes across the older twin's face as she pets Chizuru's hair. "There, there. I'm already happy. I got to meet Ayano-chan, I have a sister who loves me so much and I got to be friends with the Amusement Club. So, you see, happiness is all right here."

Chizuru smiles as she hugs her sister. "I love you, Nee-san. I'm glad . . . that you found your happiness."

"I'm glad, too," Chitose says as she returns the embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! (fiddles with her fingers) A-apparently, I found out about Mikey-kun's birthday and I kind of forgotten about it. So, I decided to write this little story as a late present.**

 **Here's for you, Mikey-kun. My dearest friend. As a return gift for writing "Solace" for me and to make up for the votes from my story "The One for Me". I've done so much for you already, but I just wanted to make it up to you and write something special. So, Happy Belated Birthday, Mikey-kun.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
